Among The Stars
by DeadSpacer
Summary: The Lone Wanderer awakes on aboard the mothership but finds much more than just the little green bastards we all know and love, with the help of a lowly engineer she might just get off the ship alive.


**First attempt at a real crossover, I hope you enjoy :3 **

* * *

_Just had to follow the radio signal didn't you dumbass,_ The young raven haired girl scolded herself mentally as she slowly awoke lying on a cold metal floor. The icy touch on her legs and arms meant she'd been relieved of her clothing by her captors, _Couldn't just go to Vault 112 to find dad, had to explore..._

The Lone Wanderer, Maria Delan, had been on her way from Project Purity to find her father at Vault 112. But everything took a turn for the worst once she caught a strange radio message coming from a few miles north. It wasn't that much of a detour, only an hour or two off the trail. It lead her to a crashed ship, something she never thought she'd find. At first she assumed it was maybe a satellite or an aircraft. At least until she saw the small green alien body laying in a smashed open cockpit.

The moment she stepped towards the spacecraft she was sucked into the sky. Later she awoke on some operating table unable to move and surrounded by more of the little green men. They began experimenting on her and she passed out shortly after.

Now she was waking in... God she didn't even know. On the alien spaceship of course but she had no idea where that was. Maybe somewhere above the earth, or on the aliens home world. She shuddered at the thought as she groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes before clutching her head in pain.

"Hey you're awake," Came the voice of a women, "I thought they had fried your brain or something, you okay?"

Maria used the wall to stand up, her head throbbing as she did so, "W-Well... All things considered..." she looked down and saw she was only in her undershirt and underwear, "Of course I was abducted by pervy aliens." she sighed, "Just my luck."

The women at the other end of the room laughed a little in amusement, "Well I'm not sure about that, but they must have some interest in you if they took away all your clothes,"

Maria looked at the ebony skinned women wearing a merc veteran outfit and stood up straight, "That makes me feel so much better," she panted still a little tired, "Who are you?"

"Name's Somah," She replied, "And we need to get out of here."

"I'm Maria," The Lone Wanderer said politely, "And how do we do that?"

Somah smirked as she watched a few little green guards walk by, "I think it was a mistake on their part to let us in here together,"

"How so?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"We just need to get them to open the door, they obviously want to use us for something so we start killing each other and they'll butt in to stop it," She explained, "That's when we attack."

Maria blinked, "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," She scoffed.

Somah rolled her eyes, "You got a better one princess?"

Maria scowled at her and was about to retort when Somah looked towards the door and went wide-eyed. She moved against the wall and motioned for Maria to do the same. Just as she did a new type of alien walked by the cell doors with two guards behind it. It was much taller than them, even taller than Maria and Somah were. It had three fingers, two toes, appeared to be male, had pointy fringes on the back of its head and had bug like mandibles next to its mouth that moved as it talked with the smaller green alien guards in a language she didn't understand. They continued until stepping onto a glowing pad at the end of the hall and disappeared.

Somah let out a sigh of relief, "That was close..." she muttered.

"What the hell was that thing?" Maria demanded confused.

"I think it's the warden," Somah shrugged, "All I know is that big bastard has beaten prisoners to death for just talking as he walked by, and I doubt we'd stand a chance against him unless we get some weapons."

Maria nodded, "If we can get out and get to my gear we should be okay, I have a few weapons and plenty of ammo."

The ebony women smirked a little, "Alright, now I'm going to start hitting you, hopefully the guards will step in to stop it, understand?"

Maria sighed but nodded, "Yeah sure I understand... Just go easy okay," she said not eager about getting pounded on.

Somah clenched her fists and started walking towards her, "Oh don't worry you'll be fine just sit still."

* * *

"Stupid bosh'tet," Darius muttered as he passed warden Arden Victus on his way to the prison halls generators. The stupid turian always had a sneering look when he saw the quarian boy. Just another quarian hating bigot, it wasn't Darius' fault he was here, he'd leave if he could.

The young quarian wearing a black exosuit with blue sash and hood was the ships engineer. He had served aboard it for the last ten years when he was captured by batarians and sold as a slave to the Seralian engineering core. At the time he didn't know much about fixing ships so he assumed they would set him free once he was deemed useless, but unfortunately the other engineers weren't above beating the information into him.

Darius sighed as he stepped onto the teleport pad that would take him to the prison deck. Once he appeared there he gasped seeing two aliens stepping out of their cell, both female from what he could see, on the floor beside them were two dead Seralian guards and in the hands of the prisoners were their shock batons. He immediately ducked behind a crate for cover and looked around to see what was going on.

The female features were obvious on them, the one with a no hair and ebony skin was definitely older than the raven haired girl with pale white skin. They were a strangely familiar looking race. If it wasn't for the extra fingers and toes he might have mistake them for quarians or even batarians.

He wasn't very familiar with this species. He only knew they were being studied by the Seralians, and from what he gathered from the talk between crewmen they were a primitive race that blew up their own planet 200 years ago. Similar to the fate of the krogan home world.

"Alright come on let's find your gear," The women with ebony skin said and the young raven haired girl nodded as they turned and headed in the other direction.

Darius let out a sigh of relief but immediately tensed up again as he heard the teleport pad turn on behind him. He turned and saw two Seralian guards stepping through. They both saw him cowering and scowled before seeing the women down the hall and immediately drawing weapons to chase after them.

"Shit we got more," The black-skinned women said noticing them approaching, "Go find your guns I've got these pricks." she smirked and charged with her shock baton.

Darius watched in horror as the primitive women beat both of the small alien guards to death with one of their own weapons. He was about to crawl through the teleport pad again to escape before they killed him when he heard an explosion and alarms started going off.

"They blew the generator!?" He gasped.

"Hey Darius," A familiar voice piped from his left making him almost jump out of his suit.

"Dammit Sally don't sneak up on me like that!" he scolded.

She laughed a little, "Sorry, but you may want to get out of here, my new friends and I are gonna get off this ship." She explained with an optimistic gleam in her eyes.

Darius had met Sally a few years ago. Apparently she was taken along with her family from their home world and she was the only one left. The Seralians didn't care much what she did so Sally was never punished for breaking out of her cell.

But this... Helping out the other, and obviously more violent prisoners... He'd be surprised if Arden didn't kill her for this.

"Y-You know that if Arden catches you..." He trailed off worried. He knew this young girl as a kindred spirit, being taken away from your home, losing your family... He had even given her a translator ear piece that he made so she could understand him. He didn't want her killed.

"Shit there's another one!" The black women exclaimed raising her weapon at him as she exited the far room. It appeared to be some primitive gun, a long wooden stock, metal barrel, and a drum clip. Beside her was the raven haired girl, she was no longer unclothed and wore a worn blue jumpsuit that was lightly armored. She held a long rifle with a scope in her hands and carried a satchel over her shoulder, on her hip she had a smaller weapon holstered.

"No wait!" Sally said before they could shoot, "He's not a bad alien like the others, just a worker, he had nothing to do with your capture!"

The earthling women looked at each other for a moment and then right at him.

"Does he know how to get us off this ship?" The younger women asked. Darius would have answered but he knew they couldn't understand him.

"Well probably," Sally scratched her head and looked at Darius, "Can you help?"

The quarian blinked and replied, "W-Well... I suppose I could get you out of this room at least..."

Somah and Maria looked at each other upon hearing his voice. Neither could understand him but he appeared scared out of his mind. His accent was exotic and strange, but shaky like a frightened child.

"Cool thanks," Sally grinned, "He can get us out of this hall."

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Um... You understood that?"

Sally nodded, "He gave me a translator thingy so I can understand him."

Somah blinked, "And why would he do that?"

The little girl shrugged, "He needed someone to talk to."

"Well give me the translator I've got some questions," Maria demanded holding out her hand.

Sally sighed and pulled the small device out of her ear and placed it in Maria's hand, "Fine I didn't like it that much anyways." she huffed childishly.

Maria placed it in her ear and turned her sharp eyes on Darius making him flinch. It was strange, she was a primitive, and a young one at that, yet he saw much more experience and intelligence in her eyes than he himself had.

"Tell us how to get off this ship," She ordered.

The frightened quarian did his best to keep his shaky breath in check, knowing they could understand what he said now he chose his words carefully, "I-I'm not sure I can help you..."

Maria frowned slightly, "And why not? You're a member of the crew, you should know a way to some kind of escape pods or something."

Darius swallowed hard, "You blew one of the ship's deck generators, it's gone into lock down now," he explained fidgeting with his hands, "The only way to get off this ship now... Would be to take it." Maria looked at him for a moment, her sharp eyes seeming to pierce right through his visor.

And then she smirked, "Then I guess that's what we're going to do."

Darius went wide-eyed, "B-But this ship has at least two-hundred guards, and several hundred support drones!" he exclaimed, "I doubt you'll even make it off this floor alive!"

Maria thought for a moment and scratched her head, "We need help," she turned to Sally, "You know where any more prisoners are that can help?"

"There are some frozen people in the cryo room near the engineering core," She replied, "There's even a guy with a cool space suit, we'll need that to reach the upper levels of the ship."

Maria nodded, "Alright, then our mission is to reach the engineering core, get help, and take the fight to these bastards," she said determined.

Darius stared in shock, this human had a snowballs chance in hell to make it off this ship, sure she could be lying to make the others feel confident... But that look in her eyes showed that she really believed they could seize this ship.

"Thanks for the help alien guy," She smiled politely, "As a token of gratitude we won't kill you."

Darius sighed in relief, "Uh... Thanks, I'll unlock the door so you can get off this deck using the maintenance routes." he walked to a console beside a door and used his clearance to open it, "Hurry, and hope they don't catch you." he couldn't imagine what Arden would do to them if he got a hold of them.

Maria nodded and slung her rifle over her shoulder before pulling out a long curved knife, "Alright close quarters I'll take point Somah watch my back, Sally,"

"Yeah?" the little girl blinked.

"Thanks," She smiled and tossed the girl her translator back before heading off into the steam tunnels. Somah and Sally followed behind.

Darius eased up as they disappeared. He realized his heart was pounding out of fear and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The quarian knew he had just helped prisoners escape, and that they would probably kill a lot more people and cause more damage before getting stopped.

But he didn't care.

A faint smirk crossed his face as he headed to the generator they had destroyed to fix it.

"This is going to be an eventful day..."

* * *

**So yeah first chapter sorry if its bad I'm not very good at opening chapters. And I also apologize for any spelling errors, I am in a bit of a rush to get things done today so if there are any really bad errors let me know so I can fix them.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
